Hogwarts:Year One
by HuntersofArtemisareawesome
Summary: When new evil strikes the wizard world what can a few 'kids' do about it. Much more then you think. Join these new young wizards on their journey through the first year of Hogwarts.


**Hi! I'm HuntersofArtemisareawseome, and this is my new story Hogwarts:Year One. It's a long time after the Harry Potter books ended and... almost all the characters are my own (note the word almost). By the way my tab key isn't working, so if the story doesn't indent, sorry. Don't forget to Review!  
**

Chapter One

The Hogwarts Express

Karmen

_ Four girls were standing by a giant pillar, on top of that pillar stood a stone. Even though I knew that I wasn't there, because I'm dreaming, I could feel the power radiating off of it. All the sudden one of the girls turned around, I looked at her face and stumbled backwards. That girl was ME! Same blonde hair, same green eyes! The girl… what wouldn't that be me? OK the me in the dream is me2 and I'm me! SO anyways, me2 quickly whipped out her wand, she must've have spoken a spell, because a blue wolf came out of her wand. The wolf ran through the shadows, making them explode. Soon all the other girls had their wands out too, and they must've said the same spell because more animals appeared in the room and more shadows exploded. Soon there was no shadows in the room, me2 smiled a small smile, her smile suddenly fell as she turned around. One of the girls fell to the ground, dead, she had black hair but I couldn't tell the you the eye color, because you know. Her head whipped around as another girl fell, she had blonde hair. Only one girl was now standing, besides me2. Me2 quickly ran up the pillar and waved her wand, steps grew out of the pillar and she ran up them. She reached the top and grabbed the stone. She jumped of the pillar with a flip and landed on the ground. She ran up to the two fallen girls and raised the stone over them. She spoke a few words and…_

I woke up in a cold sweat, with my blankets tangled all around me. Who were those other girls in my dream? I have to figure it out, it has to mean something since I've had that dream multiply times. It just has to mean something! I shook my head and pushed those to the back of mind. I tried to get out of my bed, but I fell on to the floor. Thank you blankets. I groaned, pushed the blankets off of me, and stood up. I turned around and my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It became a routine for me, just make sure it wasn't a dream. Even though I'm a pure blood I never thought that the letter would come. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, then I started to read it one last time.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagal

Dear Miss. Bass,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

_ Percy Weasley_

Percy Weasley

Deputy Headmaster

I smiled at the thought of going to Hogwarts. It was my dream when I was little to go and graduate there. I sighed, walked over to some of my bags grabbed them, and walked down the stairs. Once I was down the stairs I heard crying, I rolled my eyes knowing that it was my parents. They were always so sad when my sister had to leave. She went to a stupid all girls french wizard school, Beauxbatons. Ugh I hate that place, a few years ago my parents forced me to go on tour of the place. Two words, absolute torture. You know what's the worst of it all, she was starting to get a French accent! I mean we're British not French! UGH! Well anyways I continued walking, following the sound of the crying, and I was correct, my parents were bawling their eyes out.

"Um, hello, your youngest daughter entered the room." I said. Just as always, they didn't even hear me. I did what I normally did when this happened, I turned on my heel and walked into the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets until I found a box full of chocolate frogs and every-flavor jelly-beans. The box was about 4" by 4". I slipped my shoulder bag off my shoulder and shoved the box into it, then pulled the straps back over one of my shoulders. I briskly turned around(again) and walked into the livingroom, where my parents and sister were. I plopped down onto a chair and waited for them to notice me.

…

WOW(!), it only took them forty-five minutes this time, new record, kudos to them! Note the sarcasm on the last part(not the forty-five minute part, that's true). I smiled a small fake smile as they ran up to give me a hug. It only lasted three seconds though, how predicable. Also my parents were going to my sister's send off, while I was going there with some off my parents friends and their kids. Yipee! Ding-dong! Oh great they're here! I slowly pulled my five bags and my own owl - Moony-, and my blue Pygmy Puff- Wizzles- to the door(thanks for the mom and dad!), set them down, and opened the door. A girl stood at the doorway, she looked about my age, she was a few inches shorter, and she had blonde hair that went down to her back and baby blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Louis, you must be Karmen… right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Okay, nice to meet you. My family is the one taking you to platform nine and three quarters."

"Cool." I looked down at what she was wearing, and she too was wearing her uniform. Her's was a knee length grey skirt, a white dress shirt, a black tie, mid-calf socks, and green tennies. Her hair was flowing freely down her back. My uniform was a mid-thigh dark grey skirt, black leggings that went down to my knees, tall black tennis shoes that went about three inches below my knees, dark grey socks that went about one and a half inches below my knees, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. My blonde hair was up in a ponytail, with a chunk of it covering up most of one of my green eyes.

"So… do you want help with your bags?" She asked me. I smiled a little bit and nodded. I then stepped out of the doorway and let Louis inside to help me with my bags.

…

The car ride was only thirty minutes, but it had been horrible. Louis wasn't bad but her younger sister was. Apparently Louis's younger sister-Annie- thought it would be a good to keep on pulling my ponytail the entire car ride. Let's just say I almost jumped for joy once we pulled up to the train station. I quickly scrambled out of the once parked, Louis was almost out as quickly as I was. Her baby sister had drooled all over her hair. I scrunched up my nose when some of it came flying off, I grabbed a ponytail holder and put her hair up into a bun.

"Thanks." She said.

"No prob." I replied. We both ran up a part where the train station stored the carts, Louis and I both grabbed one and raced back to car. I won, but it was probable had to do with that I had longer legs. Mrs. Tramp popped open the truck and we grabbed our bags and pets. When Louis saw me pull out Wizzles she gasped.

"You have a Pygmy Puff! I have one too!" She said as bright green Pygmy Puff crawled out of her bun. I scrunched up my eyebrows, wonder how I couldn't have seen that as I put her hair up in bun. " Her name is Snuggles, what's your's named?"

"Her name is Wizzles, and my owl is Moony." I replied.

"Cool, I brought my mouse Chessy."

"Cool."

"Girls we better get going!" Mrs. Tramp yelled to us. We smiled at each other, and then ran-pushing our carts- towards platform nine and three quarters.

…

I pushed my cart through the platform when no muggle was looking and I soon entered the wizard world. I sighed when I saw the big scarlet train standing in front of me. Soon Louis and her mom and sisters came through. Louis and I walked up to the train and took our bags of the carts and pulled them on up. We quickly started to look for a compartment so Louis could say good-bye to her family. Soon we found one, and we pushed our bags inside, slid the door shut, and opened the window. Louis and I stuck our heads out of it and started screaming our heads off to the Tramp family. They waved to us as the train started moving and we waved right back to them.

…

I sat in my seat with all my trunks and Moony at my feet. Wizzles on my shoulder having a jellybean fight with Snuggles. I gave a little yelp when a bean almost hit me in the eye. Louis tried to hide her smirk, but failed. I was just about to say something to her when the door slid open. A girl with blonde hair (yes her too) stood in the doorway with a girl with black hair. I just stared at them, waiting for them to say something.

"Um all the other compartments are full." the blonde haired one told us.

"Okay, you can join us." I replied. They walked into the compartment and put their bags down.

"So what are your names?" Louis asked.

"I'm Opal and this is Josephina." The black haired one said.

"Soooo what now?" I asked.

…

I slowly walked out of the train with Wizzles on my shoulder. Moony and my bags had to stay in train. I turned my head in the direction of a huge man yelling to all the first years. I walked over to him with Louis, Opal, and Josephina behind me. He pointed to the boats and we climbed into one. I waited for what seemed like hours to me, but really it was only 5 minutes. Stupid ADHD! Soon all the boats were filled and we set off towards Hogwarts.

…

We all - and by that I mean all of us first years - stood by some huge bronze doors. We had just listened to a huge speech about how we were going to be sorted and all of that. The professor who told us all of that was Professor Longbottom. He opened the doors and the sorting had begun.


End file.
